


Teen Titans: Comfort Zone

by GirthMan



Series: DC Comics Commissions [4]
Category: DCU (Comics), Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Coercion, Creampie, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/F/M, F/M, First Orgasm, First Time, Girls Kissing, Incest, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/F, Public Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Sibling Incest, Virginity, f/f - Freeform, reluctance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:07:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirthMan/pseuds/GirthMan
Summary: CommissionEver since her sister Blackfire showed up, Starfire's been feeling left outWhen the Teen Titans go to a party, Blackfire teaches her little sister that, sometimes, you have to leave your comfort zone to get what you want...





	Teen Titans: Comfort Zone

Starfire’s hands were full of movies, popcorn buckets, and candy bars as she approached the rest of the Teen Titans. Since her sister Blackfire had arrived, the orange-tinted alien girl had been feeling more alien than usual. Her teammates seemed to prefer her older sister’s company for a reason Starfire couldn’t quite puzzle out. Perhaps they preferred black-haired Tamaraneans to redheaded ones, or maybe it was Blackfire’s more refined mastery of the English language. Or maybe – and Starfire truly hoped this wasn’t the case – they had just gotten bored with her. Whatever the reason, Starfire felt left out, but she was about to change that.   
   
“Friends! I invite you to join me in the togetherness of a stay-home movie night!”  
   
The other Titans turned their attention to Starfire as she approached the couch. A warm smile spread across her face and her bright, green eyes gleamed as she looked forward to a night of team bonding. She wore her usual outfit – a violet crop top and a miniskirt with a silver belt, a pair of silver armbands and a matching collar, and violet thigh-high boots, beneath which was a pair of white stockings.   
   
“I bring you popcorn and non-cotton candies!” Starfire continued cheerily. “Tell me, what sort of movie shall we view?”  
   
“Action!” answered Robin.  
   
“Comedy!” Beast Boy followed up.   
   
“Sci-fi!” Cyborg chimed in.   
   
“Horror.” Raven didn’t even bother looking up from her book as she answered.   
   
Starfire let her stack of movies and snacks drop to the ground with a clatter. A frustrated frown appeared on her face as she tried to think of a compromise. She managed a weak smile as she made a suggestion.  
   
“Perhaps a double feature?”   
   
“Forget the flicks, kids!”   
   
Starfire turned her head to see Blackfire standing in the doorway, arms outstretched. She was dressed in an outfit alarmingly similar to Starfire’s. She would have been indistinguishable from her if it weren’t for her black hair and slightly-paler skin tone.   
   
“We’re going out!” Blackfire announced with a smile.   
   
“We are?” Starfire asked, confused   
   
No one had told  _her_ about any plans to go out. As Blackfire strolled past her to join the other Titans, Starfire got a better look at her outfit.   
   
“Where did you-,” Starfire’s question caught in her throat. “Are those my-,”  
   
It took Starfire a few moments to realize that Blackfire was wearing  _her_ clothes. She frowned, cocking her head as her lip quivered. Starfire was already feeling out of the loop, and now Blackfire was stealing her outfits and planning excursions without her. She would have let her sister borrow some clothes if she’d just  _asked_.  
   
“Heard about a party downtown,” Blackfire explained to the Titans. “Cool crowd,  _hot_ music…”   
   
Starfire didn’t like the emphasis her sister placed on the word “hot,” or the way she glanced at Robin, her purple eyes gleaming as she said it. Everyone but Raven voiced their approval of Blackfire’s suggestion.   
   
“…and it’s in a creepy, run-down warehouse,” Blackfire finished, causing Raven to pull her face out of her book.   
   
All the Titans, save Starfire, began to file out the door, chattering excitedly amongst themselves as Blackfire followed them out.   
   
“Hey, sweetie, raided your closet. Hope you don’t mind me borrowing your look,” Blackfire said as she walked past her sister.   
   
“Why not? You have already borrowed my friends,” Starfire muttered dejectedly, hanging her head.   
   
She stood alone for a few minutes, fighting back tears amidst a pile of hand-picked movies, popcorn, and candy. With a sigh, she began to clean up the mess, and decided to join her friends once she was done.   
   
\---  
   
Starfire entered the warehouse – only able to find it due to the blaring lights visible for blocks – and was immediately assaulted by near-deafening music, throngs of people, blinding, flashing lights of more colors than she even knew existed, and the sight of the other Teen Titans at the center of it all. Beast Boy was dancing wildly, shifting into various animals as he moved, much to the other partygoers’ delight. Cyborg was doing a dance he’d shown Starfire before – something called “The Robot” – and laughing with a girl.   
   
Starfire made her way across the dance floor, stumbling through groups of dancing party guests as she went.    
   
“Oh! Excuse-  _Oof!_ Oh, um-  _OW!”_  
   
Starfire gingerly lifted her foot as the person who had stepped on it strolled away obliviously. She pouted and wagged her finger at him.  
   
“You really should apologize after stepping on someone’s foot!” she called after him.   
   
Starfire made her way toward the other Titans, relieved to see Raven standing at the outskirts of the crowd. She was wearing her usual scowl beneath her deep purple hood, standing with her arms crossed as she silently observed the others dancing.   
   
“This party is pointless,” Raven muttered.   
   
Starfire was about to voice her agreement – hoping to convince the other Titans to head back home with Raven’s help – when a pale, morose-looking boy approached Raven.  
   
“Everything’s pointless,” he sighed. “Want to go talk about it?”  
   
Raven shrugged and followed him to the exit, leaving Starfire alone in the crowd. It was then that Starfire finally caught sight of Robin. He was standing by himself, glancing around as he apparently waited for someone. Starfire smiled as she began making her way toward him.   
   
 _He must be looking for me,_ she told herself.  
   
She waved at him as he glanced in her direction. He waved back with a smile on his face, and walked toward her.   
   
“Friend Robin!” Starfire greeted him, raising her voice above the music. “It is good to…”   
   
Robin walked straight past Starfire. She turned around to see her sister holding a pair of drinks. Blackfire handed one to Robin, and they took a seat away from the dance floor.   
   
“See you…”   
   
Starfire crossed her arms, huffing as she marched toward the pair. She’d had enough. Ever since Blackfire arrived in Jump City, she had done nothing but drive a wedge between Starfire and her friends. She was always the center of attention, and seemed to perform better than her little sister in everything she did. That much Starfire could handle, but the sight of Blackfire flirting with Robin was where she drew the line. She was stopped just short of reaching Blackfire and Robin by two party guests, who stepped in her path with smiles on their faces.   
   
“Hey, hot alien girl!” one of them greeted her. “You digging the scene?”  
   
Starfire blinked in confusion, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head as she gave what she felt was an appropriate answer as to why she wasn’t helping with whatever excavation the man was talking about.   
   
“I… did not know we were supposed to bring shovels,” she replied.   
   
The pair in front of her glanced at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. Starfire cocked her head, taken aback at their sudden outburst. She glanced past them to see Robin laughing nearly as hard as them. Blackfire was looking her way, giving her what she took as a sympathetic smile as she shook her head at her sister’s naivety. Starfire turned around to see nearly everyone in her immediate area pointing and laughing at her. Tears welled in her eyes as she pushed through the crowd and ran to the first door she could find.   
   
\---  
   
Starfire wiped away her tears as she sat on the roof, staring up at the stars. She tried to pinpoint Tamaran, yearning for even a momentary, distant glimpse of her home. It was a hopeless endeavor, and she sighed as she rested her chin in her hands.   
   
Starfire had never felt  _truly_ at home on Earth. Of course, she’d made a handful of good friends, and she felt that she’d adjusted fairly well to the culture, but she never felt like she really belonged. Her self-doubts had only been confirmed when Blackfire arrived. Her sister had taken to life on Earth far more readily than she had. Lately, she had even caught herself wondering if Blackfire was actually a human and not a Tamaranean. Starfire took another wistful look at the sky.   
   
“Perhaps I do not belong here after all,” she muttered to herself.   
   
“Of course you don’t,” Blackfire responded, emerging from downstairs. “You belong down there, having fun with your big sister.”  
   
Starfire lifted her head in surprise. Blackfire stood at the door, gesturing downstairs as she smiled softly at her little sister.   
   
“Sister!?” Starfire pushed herself to her feet. “What are you-,”  
   
“I’m  _trying_ to get my sister to lighten up and have a good time… Isn’t your boyfriend waiting for you down there?”  
   
“He is not- We- I could never-,” Starfire’s cheeks burned red. “Robin is simply a friend who is also a boy! We are not-,”  
   
“Oh, save it,” Blackfire sighed, slinging her arm around Starfire’s shoulder. “I can tell you like him… Why don’t you go ask him to dance with you?”  
   
“I… I would very much like that,” Starfire admitted, twiddling her fingers. “But I am afraid I do not know how to dance…”  
   
“Well, I guess I’ll just have to teach you,” Blackfire said with a grin.   
   
\---  
   
Blackfire swayed her hips, giving the crowd that had gathered around her and her sister a good look at her rear. She moved around the small circle fluidly, sensually brushing against a few party guests as she went.   
   
“Come on, Star!” she called. "Don’t just stand there! Just follow my lead!”  
   
Starfire swallowed nervously and began shuffling her feet as she awkwardly swung her arms in the air. She tried mirroring her sister’s movements, but she gave up after a few moments. She began retreating into the crowd, twirling a lock of her hair around her finger.   
   
“I… I do not think this is for me,” she said meekly. “I will just-  _EEP!”_  
  
Blackfire grabbed a random person from the crowd and practically threw them at Starfire. The young man stammered an apology as he collided with her, nearly sending them both toppling to the ground.   
   
“Oh, no you don’t, little sis!” Blackfire called. “If you want Robin to think you’re worth his time, you’re going to have to leave your comfort zone!”  
   
Starfire glanced back and forth between the boy in front of her and her sister.   
   
“Well? Start dancing with him! Just pretend he’s Robin!” Blackfire suggested as she continued dancing.   
   
“Y-Yes, alright!” Starfire nervously placed her hands on her new dance partner’s shoulders.  
   
She wasn’t sure in the slightest just  _how_ she was supposed to pretend this person was robin. He looked nothing like him, for starters. He had a much more tan complexion, he was noticeably slimmer, and he wasn’t wearing a mask or a cape – perhaps the most striking difference. He awkwardly ran a hand through his short, black hair before taking Starfire by the waist and swaying side to side.  
   
“Friend Robin, are you enjoying the dance?” Starfire asked, avoiding eye contact.   
   
“Uh, my… My name is Nate, actually… And no, not really… This is my friend’s party, and he kind of dragged me along, so-,”  
   
Blackfire separated the two with a sigh and rubbed her temples.   
   
“Clearly this isn’t working,” she huffed. “Here. Let me show you what to do…”  
   
Blackfire repositioned the two as she pushed them into the crowd. She moved Nate behind Starfire and placed his hands on her hips. She took Starfire’s hands and individually moved each of her fingers so they were interlocked with Nate’s. She pushed her sister’s lower body backwards so her rear was pressed against Nate.  
   
“There!” Blackfire dusted her hands off, smiling. “Now, let’s start with grinding!”  
   
“Grinding?” Starfire asked nervously.  
   
“Rub yourself against him!” Blackfire instructed.   
   
“Rub my-,” Starfire stopped herself, blushing furiously.   
   
She glanced over her shoulder to see an equally-flustered Nate holding his position, waiting for her to begin. She wasn’t sure what this was supposed to accomplish. The only thing she could rub against him right now was her rear, and she didn’t understand exactly how that could be viewed as dancing. It seemed more like some sort of perverse mating ritual to her, but she supposed that her sister knew more about Earth culture than she did, so she began to grind her butt against Nate. She awkwardly wiggled her hips for a few seconds before stopping, looking to Blackfire for a bit more guidance.   
   
“Now what?” Starfire asked.   
   
“Keep going!” Blackfire said. “Here, let me help you out…”  
   
Blackfire stepped in front of Starfire and placed her hands on top of her sister’s and Nate’s. She guided Starfire’s hips as she directed her rear back toward Nate’s crotch.   
   
“Now just move your hips like this…”  
   
Starfire gasped as she began moving again, this time with her sister’s close guidance. She felt more than a bit embarrassed as Blackfire helped her along, slowly moving her into a rhythm. She could feel something poking at her rear as Nate began grinding back against her, rubbing his hands along her hips and thighs as the pair began moving in time with the music. Blackfire looked over her sister’s shoulder and gave Nate an approving nod. Starfire gasped as Blackfire’s hand found its way beneath her skirt.   
   
“Sister, what are you doing!?” she asked, alarmed. “You should not touch me there!”  
   
“Trust me, Star,” Blackfire cooed. “This will be  _much_ easier for you if you’re a bit turned on first…”  
   
Starfire whined softly, but decided to trust her sister’s judgment. If this dance would somehow make Robin like her, she was fine with practicing it. She spread her legs a bit to allow Blackfire’s hand to caress her womanhood. She gasped sharply as her sister’s fingers slid along her clothed slit, gliding across the surface of her white panties as she continued grinding on Nate. Blackfire’s hand made its way to the waistband of Starfire’s panties and slipped inside, much to Starfire’s embarrassment.   
   
Starfire’s face burned red, and she glanced around nervously as she swayed her hips. Nate’s hands had slid around to her rear during the course of their dance, and he was currently groping her soft, round cheeks through her skirt. Blackfire pressed herself against Starfire as she felt up her sister’s tight, puffy slit. Her finger traced a slow path up and down along Starfire’s lower lips, coaxing out little beads of arousal which dripped into her panties. Starfire bit her lip, shivering a bit as she felt her underwear beginning to cling to her body. Blackfire’s fingers expertly encircled her little orange-tinted clit, rubbing and twisting the sensitive nub as Starfire shuddered and gasped under her touch.   
   
Blackfire gave her sister’s button a quick pinch, eliciting a yelp from her. Satisfied that she’d gotten the ball rolling, she pulled her hand free from Starfire’s panties and brought it up to her mouth. She held eye contact with Starfire as she licked sweet, sticky arousal from her fingers. Blackfire caressed Starfire’s cheek for a moment before pressing her lips against her sister’s. Starfire let out a muffled squeal of surprise, which quickly turned into a resigned moan of arousal as she closed her eyes. She felt Blackfire’s knee move between her legs as Nate untangled his fingers from hers. He hiked up Starfire’s skirt and grabbed two handfuls of her panty-clad ass as Blackfire’s tongue made its way into her mouth. Starfire whimpered weakly as Blackfire’s tongue began slithering around her own. She felt a mixture of feelings that all seemed to come together to form a heavy, twisted, anxious knot in her stomach. The kiss didn’t last  _too_ long – just long enough for the two sisters to get a good taste of each other – before Blackfire pulled away.   
   
Starfire began rolling her hips back and forth, rubbing her wet sex against Blackfire’s leg as Nate began kissing her neck. Her eyes went wide as she felt her sister’s hands tugging at her panties. She reached down and grabbed her wrists, knowing exactly where things were headed.  
   
“No! We cannot!” Starfire squeaked, coming to her senses for a moment. “Someone will see!”  
   
“Star, no one will see us,” Blackfire breathed. “It’s way too crowded in here… Just relax and let it happen…”  
   
“B-But… Robin,” Starfire whimpered. “He… I want him to be my first…”  
   
“Oh, sis… You don’t  _really_ think he wants some inexperienced little girl, do you?” Blackfire asked in a gentle voice. “You need to get yourself ready for him first…”  
   
“I… I do?” Starfire asked, unsure of whether or not to believe her sister. “But… I thought-,”  
   
“Star, trust me. Guys want girls who know what they’re doing,” Blackfire assured her. “Everyone does it.”  
   
“I... I do suppose that makes sense,” Starfire admitted. “Alright, sister… If this will prepare me for Robin…”  
   
Starfire released Blackfire, and she took hold of her panties again. She tugged them down, exposing her tight, soft rear and her little orange slit. Droplets of arousal rolled down her inner thighs as Blackfire pulled her leg away. Blackfire reached behind her sister, groping around for a moment before she finally found Nate’s zipper. She smirked as she felt his stiff cock fall into her hand. Starfire shuddered felt a drop of something warm roll between her cheeks and over her little rosebud. She could feel Blackfire positioning Nate behind her, fumbling around as she guided his cock to her virgin sex. Finally, Starfire felt Nate’s head poking against her opening.   
   
“Ready?” Blackfire asked.   
   
Starfire was shivering anxiously as she shut her eyes and gave a weak nod. She could feel Blackfire’s warm breath on her neck as she helped Nate slide into position. Nate began pushing forward, slowly but surely forcing his cockhead into Starfire’s inexperienced pussy. She whimpered as he popped inside, stretching her lips apart a bit as he began to slide into her cunny. Blackfire moved away from Starfire, stepping behind Nate as he held himself in position, breathing heavily with anticipation as he waited to fully penetrate Starfire.   
   
Blackfire pressed one hand to the small of Nate’s back and cradled his balls in the other. She gave his pouch a soft squeeze, giggling quietly as he groaned and shuddered in response. Suddenly, she pushed him forward, forcing him to drive his full length into her sister all at once. Starfire let out a pained yelp as her virginity was taken. Her legs shook as she tried to adjust to the feeling of Nate’s cock filling her up. Tiny drops of blood leaked from her pussy, rolling down her inner thighs and dripping onto the floor. She gasped for air for a few moments as the initial pain faded away. Blackfire took hold of one of her wrists and pulled her back, holding her firmly in place pressed against Nate as her other hand kept its grip on his balls.   
   
Starfire bit her lip to stifle a whimper as Nate began to thrust. It was slow at first. She was grateful for that much. He found a rhythm soon enough, falling into a pattern of motions that caused his and Starfire’s bodies to rock back and forth in time with the music. Even Blackfire was swaying her hips in time with the pair. To any observers, it simply looked like two Tamaranean girls were dancing with one lucky guy, albeit in a very provocative manner.   
   
“Sister, it hurts,” Starfire gasped. “I do not think I like this…”  
   
“It always hurts the first time, Star,” Blackfire assured her. “It’ll feel good soon enough.”  
   
As Nate continued fucking a mostly-stationary Starfire, Blackfire’s statement proved to be at least somewhat true. The pain faded quickly enough, replaced with a feeling that Starfire wouldn’t quite describe as  _good_. There was definitely still an ache between her legs, but whatever she was feeling wasn’t nearly as bad as having her hymen suddenly broken. She gasped with each thrust, surprised – and a bit frightened – by the new sensations she was feeling. She could feel her sister’s hand brush against her thighs and bump against her lower lips as she cradled Nate’s balls. She felt Nate’s hands squeezing her hips as he breathed down her neck. She could feel every inch of his shaft as it invaded her tight little cunt. Starfire wasn’t sure if she liked any of it, but she endured, certain that once Robin’s turn came, it would be wonderful.   
   
Nate’s gasps turned to grunts and moans as he began thrusting harder. Starfire’s petite breasts bounced each time his hips  _clapped_ against her rear. He slid a hand down the front of her skirt and began toying with her clit. Starfire moaned through pursed lips as the pleasure promised by her sister finally began building between her legs. It wasn’t nearly as intense as she’d imagined it would be with Robin, but this  _was_ her first time, after all. If Blackfire was to be believed, this was just something she had to make it through to have a chance with Robin. If that was the case, she was more than willing to give herself over to a stranger for a while.   
   
Starfire gasped and mewled under Nate’s touch. He gently twisted her sensitive little button as he fucked her. She felt her legs quivering as she felt something new building within her. Her breaths came to her in short gasps as that feeling continued bubbling up. She felt as though something was boiling within her, building up heat and pressure as it eagerly waited to escape. She opened her mouth, letting out a drawn-out moan as it finally did.   
   
Starfire’s legs shook and her pussy twitched as she experienced her first orgasm. Nate gasped as he felt Starfire’s inner walls clamp down around him, and Blackfire grinned as she realized what was happening. Starfire squeezed her sister’s hand, keeping her own free hand in front of her crotch as her sweet juices dripped onto the floor. She whined softly as her climax hit its peak, culminating with a spurt of girlcum squirting from her cunny. She panted as she came down from her orgasm, keeping a tight grip on Blackfire’s hand as Nate resumed thrusting.   
   
“Was it good, sis?” Blackfire asked, a hint of smugness in her voice. “I told you it would be…”  
   
Starfire didn’t respond. She couldn’t find the words as Nate began hammering away at her sensitive little pussy. He kept teasing her clit as he rutted her wildly, grunting each time he drove his shaft into her. Blackfire gasped as she felt Nate’s balls pulsing in her hand. She leaned forward and gently nibbled on his neck as she gave him a squeeze. Starfire felt ready to collapse as Nate quickly approached his limit. Her knees felt like they might give out at any moment, and she already felt a second orgasm coming on. She practically had to fight her own body for air as she slipped her hand beneath her skirt to join Nate in coaxing her over the edge again. Her fingers became tangled with his as they both pinched and twisted her clit, which was now engorged with arousal. Nate’s breathing began to pick up as he sped his thrusts even further, shutting his eyes tight and gritting his teeth as he finally neared the point of no return.   
   
“Here it comes, little sister,” Blackfire purred. “I can feel it… He’s about to shoot a big, juicy load right into your sweet little pussy… Get ready…”  
   
“R-Ready-  _AHH!_ Ready f-for-  _MMMF!_ For wh-  _OHHH!”_  
  
Starfire’s question was answered as Nate buried himself inside of her with a moan. He squeezed her clit between his fingers as he started to cum. Starfire could only gasp in shock as the first hot, thick blast of Nate’s spunk fired into her womb. Blackfire slid out from behind Nate and took her place in front of her sister again, wrapping her arms around her waist as she locked lips with her. Starfire returned her embrace, eagerly welcoming her tongue into her mouth as she came with Nate.   
   
Starfire’s legs quivered and gave out beneath her as shot after shot of potent, creamy jizz squirted into her cunt. She moaned against Blackfire, swirling her tongue around her sister’s as she held her up. Nate thrust a few final times into Starfire as quim spurted from between her legs. Starfire’s pussy squeezed every drop of cum from his shaft, greedily milking him for all he was worth as she climaxed. When it was finally over, the two stayed locked together for some time. Starfire regained her footing and reluctantly broke her kiss with Blackfire. A single strand of saliva hung between their lips for a moment as they both gasped for air, staring into each other’s eyes. Nate backed up, pulling himself free from Starfire with a  _pop_ that was barely audible over the music. Fresh cum oozed from Starfire’s freshly-deflowered cunny, rolling down her thighs in thick dollops.   
   
Blackfire curtly thanked Nate, stuffed his cock back into his pants, and pushed him into the crowd before escorting Starfire to the bathroom. She helped her sister clean up in silence, wiping cum, sweat, and a bit of blood from between her legs. Finally, Blackfire spoke up.  
   
“So,” she began. “What did you think?”  
   
“It was… frightening,” Starfire admitted. “But it was… It was also very enjoyable… At the end…” An intense blush crept onto her face. “If you would like to, sister… Perhaps… Perhaps we could…  _share_ Robin?”  
   
Blackfire looked up at her sister, dumbfounded for a moment. A sly grin spread across her lips, and she nodded her head.   
   
“I think I’d like that, Star.”


End file.
